User talk:Latiasfan001/Archive1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 10:40, September 17, 2010 Evanf 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO POFFIN CASE?!?! >:( 'Evanf Disambiguations Please, don't rename pages with (disambiguation) suffix if there's no page (not redirect) with this exact name. Examples: * If both pages have the same level of importance, the disambiguation page should stay without the (disambiguation) suffix. The template in the page states that the page is a disambiguation, no need to make the title have it also. People would search the page without the (disambiguation) suffix so there's no need for that redirect. * The only situation when we would need the suffix is if one page is the most obvious page to link to that name, then the main subject would redirect to that page, and then a link to the disambiguation page (with the disambiguation suffix) would be created to link both. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 09:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Forums Done. Crimsonnavy. 19:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Forum I asked Crimsonnavy how to become a administrator on the Forums, and he said to ask you. Can I be a administrator on the forms? I don't mind if you say no. MrArceus 18:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL LOL I was about to say that. I'll make one, then I'll tell you. MrArceus 02:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, my account name is mrarceus. So... can I please be a admin? (on the forums). MrArceus 02:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I promise I will do my best as a administrator. MrArceus 02:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I added to the Pokemon Rumors page. I added another thread. Because the only other one was "Check out our site!". Sorry if I did it wrong... I'm new to forums. MrArceus 02:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) PokekPower Could you please add your signature to the members section of the PokePower page. Crimsonnavy. 18:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) That's what I was going to say. Um... you must have 800+ edits to join... please get that many edits in 3 days or I'll have to remove you... MrArceus 18:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, your in. — Mr. Arceus 11:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Featured Pokémon I think next time before there is a changed in Featured Pokémon please wait until the beginning of a month we need to set a consistent schedule. So the next Featured Pokémon should change on December 1, January 1, February 1, etc. — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 20:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RE- Forum Sorry I'm late. I see it's already been added to the menu bar. Cheers --Jargon ~ 22:05, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Your Avatar thing My avatar is my own character. Crimsonnavy 16:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) No Not at the moment. — Mr. Arceus 20:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) How to Add videos Well you can't , BUT you can add youtube videos to the Wiki. Franky bob (Talk!|Team History) 20:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) See? Click that button. Franky bob (Talk!|Team History) 23:50, October 29, 2010 (UTC)